Forbidden Love
by Teri Baumer
Summary: Shinogu's heart yearns for Hatsumi, but her's supposedly belongs to Ryoki. What happens after the annulment of the adoption and secrets are revealed? Find out if fate is on Shinogu's side, or if his love is one sided. R&R!
1. Pandora's Box

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick. Miki Aihara does…**

**Okay I hope you Shinogu and Hatsumi fans enjoy this. This is dedicated to Dani P. And the title is 'Forbidden Love'. **

**Okay enjoy!**

Hatsumi was getting ready to leave the house, her arms filled with books and garbage. As she was leaving the door swung open and Shinogu appeared before her.

"Lemme give you a hand with that!" He said as he ignored her feeble protests.

"Fine. Thanks Shinogu. I'll be leaving." Hatsumi said as she rearranged all of her gear.

Right before she turned the corner she heard him holler back at her. "Hey how about we have dinner together! I'll pick you up after school."

She looked at him strangely. He had the most gorgeous raven black hair, glossy and shaggy. She liked how it hung at an angle over his eyes. She really took comfort in his simple sweet smile. Shrugging she smiled and nodded in approval.

Finally it was set. He'd told himself many times that he'd do this. He had told himself that he'd tell her how he felt. He loved her, and not the way he loved Hikaru or Akane.

Throughout the day Hatsumi's mind kept drifting off to dreamy thoughts of Shinogu, and not her boyfriend Ryoki. Which was odd because usually she was thinking of ways to satisfy him without going **_all _**the way. Instead her mind kept flashing back to happier days when she and her family lived simply. When she and Shinogu would argue and play and laugh. Now it was different. Her sister Akane had gotten herself in trouble by rebounding with Kazama, Shinogu's roommate.

You see when Asahi and Subaru had moved; Akane and Subaru ended the relationship. She was all depressed and turned to Kazama for comfort and ended up in bed with him. Now she and Kazama were in deep shit because they were expecting a baby, and with the huge age difference it was a problem with the law and family.

So you can see why Hatsumi was reluctant with having sex with Ryoki. She didn't wanna end up like her sister. Not like her mother wasn't watching her like a hawk already. She'd been caught once up in Ryoki's room when his mom was out of town. She had sworn that nothing like that would ever happen again. She enjoyed not being berated for things that she'd never done.

Now that her entire life was turned upside down she really needed to take care. She loved her brother, and had always felt a certain connection to him. So maybe it wasn't so bad that the two of them were going to eat out. It wasn't like they were going to go on a _date._ That would be absurd.

When the day was over and classes were done with, Hatsumi walked along a now pudgier Akane. When they neared the gate they were greeted by two dazzling smiles. One was coming from a very attractive sandy haired man and one from a raven-haired man. The men happened to be Kazama and Shinogu.

Akane had gotten over the break up with Subaru once she had found out that she was pregnant. She and Kazama were really into each other and happened to look perfect. They were going to get married in another year once Akane was 16, but for now they were trying to work on different ways to communicate, since they were going to be parents.

Which didn't seem that apparent since Akane trotted over to Kazama and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, as he held her close, one hand on the small of her back and another on her stomach were a small mound was showing. It was really quite romantic. Kazama really did love Akane, and as time went by, Akane really seemed to love him too.

"Let's leave the love birds alone." Shinogu said, prying Hatsumi out of her own crazed thoughts.

"Good idea!" She said with a smile.

Shinogu decided to take her to a diner in Shibuya called Bueno. They served western food and since it had been a huge spot for the live action for "Gals" the TV series it seemed like a good place to hang.

"How was school?" Shinogu asked.

"Okay, nothing thrilling. Kind of lonely with Azusa out in Germany for another layout."

"Bummer." Shinogu said as he took a bite of burger. "So how are you and Ryoki doing?"

"Eh… he's still the over controlling, egotistical, macho man, but he's lightened up a bit. I told him that I wouldn't do _anything _with him."

"Interesting."

"Mmm very."

"So do you wanna go to the park? Flower Gazing season."

"Sure!" Hatsumi said, giving him a beautiful smile.

When in the park, Hatsumi and Shinogu sat on a bench by a fountain. The fireflies were twinkling and the cherry blossoms were gently falling to the ground. Hatsumi was totally oblivious to Shinogu's nervousness. He was sitting beside her, his hands bone white in his lap. He was gazing at her, and he felt like he'd fall apart at any moment.

Finally he turned to face her and took a deep breath. "Hatsumi, I've got something to tell you." He said, taking deep gulps of evening air.

"What is it?" she asked, hearing the urgency in his voice.

"It's something that I've been keeping to myself for year's. I can't bear to see you sad and unhappy with Ryoki. I love you Hatsumi, and not just as a sister! I'm not even your real brother. I'm annulling the adoption. I love you, and it kills me to know that we can't be anything."

Hatsumi's eyes grew huge; her mouth hung open as her brain tried to process it. Then everything went blank.

**A/N: Okay how was that. I mean I have a totally awesome angle for this. It's going to be interesting. I hope you guys continue to read and review!**

**Teri Baumer**


	2. It was all a dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick… Miki Aihara does!**

**I'm so glad that you guys like my story. I know it was a bit out of character for Shinogu to act like that… but you'll find out the truth in a moment. **

"Oh my gawd!" Hatsumi said, sitting up straight in her bunk bed in her room.

"What?" Akane whined out. "It's too early Hami-chan."

"I just had the strangest dream ever."

"God, the treatment I get." Akane mumbled out.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just tell me what your dream was about. It better be good since it's the reason for this preggo teen to be up."

"It's nothing about sex, but it was about Shinogu."

"What about Shinogu?" Interested now, Akane climbed up the ladder, with some difficulty might I add, to join her sister.

"It's just that he told me that he **_loves_** me."

Akane sat straight faced without a word for perhaps ten seconds before bursting out in gusts of laughter.

"Fine, if you think that it's that funny, go ahead and laugh at my miserable life."

"It's jus-just tha-that Shinogu ha-has always been in lo-lov-love with you." Akane said, trying to put her laughter at bay.

"What?" Hatsumi said, grasping her sister's shoulders.

"Yeah, he's just too shy to tell you. He's ashamed, even though you aren't blood related." Akane said, now calm.

"But how?"

"Gee I dunno sis, maybe because you're so innocent, unlike your preggo younger sister."

"Aww Akane, there is nothing wrong with you having a baby."

"Go and tell that to Ms. Touchie Bonny up there in that penthouse." Akane said with a sneer on her face.

Sighing, Hatsumi dropped her head into the pillow on her lap. " I hate this." She said.

"Hate what?"

"If it is true about Shinogu loving me, how am I supposed to act?"

"Normal?"

"But you know that I'm such a spazz!"

"That is so true." Akane said

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Confront him?" Akane suggested.

"Maybe." Hatsumi said.

"Girls, get ready for school." Ms. Narita said.

After eating breakfast, Hatsumi and Akane headed for school. Of course the two separated to do a bit of lip locking with their love doves. Akane with Kazama and Hatsumi with Ryoki.

Of course on the way to school, the girls ran into Shinogu, and the events of Hatsumi's dream went right on playing right in front of her eyes.

"Sure." She said, not really realizing that she had agreed to dinner and a walk in the park with the guy that happened to be in love with her.

By the end of the day, Hatsumi had already forgotten her arrangement with Shinogu, and was totally shocked when she saw him at the gate of her school. "Shinogu, what are you doing here?"

"Hatsumi, we have dinner plans. Don't tell me you forgot."

"Uh, I guess I got preoccupied with school."

"It's understandable. You are in your third year of high school."

"Yeah I guess." Hatsumi said with a sigh of discontent.

When they got to a diner, they sat across from each other. Shinogu ordered a pot sticker plate, and Hatsumi ordered curry.

"What do you think about Akane and Kazama?" Hatsumi asked as she shipped her juice.

"It's kinda weird. He's my friend and all, but finding out that he and my youngest sister are fornicating is a bit disturbing."

"At least they didn't conceive in your room." Hatsumi mumbled out before thanking the waitress for bringing her food.

The two ate in silence. When they were done, Shinogu paid and they headed out to the park to flower gaze. "It's been a long time since we've been flower gazing, hasn't it?"

"Yeah it really has been. I don't remember it very well." Hatsumi said with a smile.

"it's nice to spend time alone with you Hatsumi."

"Hey, Shinogu…" Hatsumi asked, her nerves out of control.

"Yeah?"

"Um… there has been some talk about you annulling your adoption. But why? Do you not like us anymore?"

"I just want to find my old family Hatsu. I want to be independent, and I don't want to tie you guys down."

"Somehow I find that crazy. There's something else going on. I swear I thought Asahi was crazy when she told me a while ago, before she moved, but she said that you were in love with me."

"S'not true." He said quickly. It was obvious that he was side stepping the issue.

"Well okay." Hatsumi said, relaxed.

When she got back to the complex, Shinogu gave her a long warm hug before saying goodbye. When she was finished with her bath, she changed into a pair of powder blue pajamas. Sighing, she climbed up into bed and shut her eyes, hoping for soothing dreams, instead of ones that made her mind go crazy.

_"I love you." A voice called out softly._

_"What do you mean?" she heard herself ask._

_"I've always loved you." The voice said._

_"You have?" Hatsumi said. _

_"Yes, ever since I came into this family." The voice said, rich and warm._

_"Is this why you've always protected me?" she asked._

_"Yeah, it is." The voice said. The dark that had been surrounding the voice began to vanish as a soft glow surrounded a tall figure. _

_"What are we going to do?" she asked. _

_"You tell me. How do you feel about me?" the voice asked, its shadowy form coming closer. _

_"I love you too." She said, looking into her heart._

_"Then all we can do is love each other." He said, the darkness all gone, revealing the very handsome Shinogu._

A/N: Okay I made this longer than usual. I hope you like Chapter two of Forbidden Love. I'll be posting, yes again, another fic, and a Ceres twincest one. It's kinda cliché but it'll be all-good. I really need to wrap up some of my stories. I think I'm gonna delete some too, the ones that no one has read or reviewed. But I hope you enjoy this!

_**Lots of Love!**_

_**Teri Baumer**_


	3. Confusing Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick. Miki Aihara does… I'm so jealous!**

* * *

Waking up in the morning, Hatsumi felt delirious and foggy headed. Her dream was swirling around her head, and she just couldn't figure out what was going on. Her dream wasn't at all what she had expected. She had hoped for cute fuzzy bunnies, and a meadow full of fragrant flowers. Instead she got herself a crazy lovey dovey dream about her brother's love confession. What was she to do? 

When she got up, Hatsumi got dressed for school and ran outside, hoping to avoid her very insistent boyfriend. As luck would have it, she ran into Akane, who had got up earlier than she.

"Hey Akane!"

"Hey sis." She said as she fixed her hair. "Man do you look bushed." She said with a giggle.

"What do you mean?"

"Here take a look." Akane said as she passed Hatsumi her compact.

"Oh gawd! I look like an ostrich!"

"That is true." Akane said as she placed her hands on the small of her back. At this point she was around three months along in her pregnancy, and already having back problems. But then again, Akane had always been a weakling.

"I think I'm going crazy?" Hatsumi said as she brushed her hair back into place.

"What do you mean? You hearing voices?" Akane said as she applied her gloss.

"Not exactly. I'm just having wacky dreams."

"About…" Akane prompted.

"Shinogu." Hatsumi said with a guilty sigh.

"Ah well since he's getting the annulment, and since we're not blood related, it's not so bad."

"What?" Hatsumi exclaimed, her jaw hanging loose, and her eyes bugging out of her head. "Are you actually my sister?"

"Duh! I'm totally you sister, but since I've always been wiser than you, I can see all of your options."

"I hate you." Hatsumi said under a mumble.

"I know, and I hate you right back!"

"I love you. Thanks for your advice." Hatsumi said as she walked with Akane the rest of the way to school in silence.

After school dismissed, Hatsumi was shocked to see Shinogu at the gate. She walked over to him, with an awkward smile on her face. "Hello Shinogu."

"Hello Hatsumi." He said kinda shyly.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"Uh, well I thought I'd come and chat." He said, a slight blush rising on his face.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" she asked.

"How about the park." He said, as he lead her out with his hand at the small of her back.

When they got to the park, Shinogu and Hatsumi found a spot by a small duck pond with water lilies floating gracefully on the water. As the breeze rustled their hair, Shinogu took a deep breath, and turned to look at Hatsumi.

"I had a dream last night." He said.

"Really? What about?" she asked.

"Us." He said.

"So did I." Hatsumi said, her eyes avoiding contact with his intense ones.

"Was it about a confession?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Me confessing?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well I kinda think it might be true." He said.

Hatsumi's head popped, and her eyes bore into his. "What do you mean?' she asked.

"I like you." He said.

"I like you too." She said. "But what do you mean by like?"

"I don't know." He said softly. "But I know I can't love you as a brother." He took another deep breath. "The truth is Hatsumi, is that I got that annulment for myself and my feelings. I needed to be free before I could try or rather pursue something that I've wanted to forever."

"I don't understand." She said.

"I really do like you. I can love you as a friend, but I don't know how long. I want to formally ask you for a date." he said.

"Date?" she asked.

"Yeah a date. You and me." He said.

"Let me ask you another question." She asked. "When the elevator broke in the complex a year ago, and we reminisced about us being little and running away. Did you mean to kiss me?"

"Yes." He said softly. "I did."

"I need to think." She said, as she got up. Without another word, Hatsumi walked and walked, until she was in some secluded area of the park. She had to take a few deep breaths to calm the erratic fluttering in her chest.

"What am I going to do?" she said to herself. As if on cue, her cell rang, and low and behold it was Ryoki. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, wanna go out?" he asked.

"No I'm kinda finishing up with an outing with my… well Shinogu." She said.

"Oh." He said coldly. "Well I **WANT** you to come and meet me up on the roof tonight." He said before hanging up.

That night Hatsumi changed into her pajamas and pulled on a terry cloth robe and walked up to the room. Standing there looking handsome was Ryoki. When he turned, his eyes were cold, so cold that it made her stop in her tracks. "What's going on with you two?" he asked.

"I-uh…"

* * *

**A/N: There you go. I'm done with this, and hope you like this. Please read and review. Love you so much guys, and hope to get great advice!**

**Teri Baumer**


	4. It's Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick. Miki Aihara does, and well she's driving me crazy with all those cliffhangers! But I guess you guys might feel the same way about mine too!**

**_Sorry for not updating in so long guys! I've been going through some emotional stuff lately, you know, family shit, so I hadn't been in the mood to update. But good news! I got a 2nd hand computer for free from a friend, and I should be get the net soon. That means I can update more frequently than I have been. Thanks Gwen!_**

_**Oh and she's a total Shinogu and Hatsumi lover! Yays!**_

"I-uh…"

"Don't give me that shit Hatsumi." Ryoki said, his intense eyes holding hers.

"Ryoki just shut up!" Hatsumi said, finally letting herself speak. "I'm confused and don't know what to think anymore."

Grabbing her by the shoulders, Ryoki brought her face close to his. "It's this crap with Shinogu isn't it? Fer Chrissake Hatsumi, this is just becoming too much for me to handle."

"For you to handle! What about me?" she exclaimed.

"I don't give a rat's ass. You think when I want you to." He yelled.

"I won't." She said as her eyes welled up with tears. "I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be with you. I'm sick and tired of you taking advantage of me. I'm sick of how you control me, like I'm some kind of-of dog!"

"But you're mine." He said simply.

"I am myself, and I belong to myself." She said. "It's over Ryoki. I can't date you anymore. I can't."

"Hatsumi." He said as she began to turn to leave. He watched her tear filled eyes stare into his. He grabbed her and brought her roughly against him and kissed her intensely. "Don't you see how much I love you."

She took a deep breath and calmed her nerves down. She squared her shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Goodbye Ryoki." She said before turning and leaving the roof.

**SHINOGU'S PLACE**

"Man, if you're feeling that deeply about Hatsumi, then you should tell her. If you don't you're going to tear yourself apart." Shuji Kazama said.

"I already did." He said.

"What she do?" he asked, totally surprised that his quite roommate had actually done something good for himself.

"She doesn't know what to think. She then got a call from Ryoki and started to act nervous."

"That fellow just isn't for her." Kazama said.

"Tell me about it."

The two guys chuckled for a moment, when the doorbell rang. Kazama hopped up and ran to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to find his fiancee at the door, let alone her sister.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just her moral support." Akane said with a weary smile.

Kazama smiled back and lead the two girls into the living room. When Shinogu saw Akane with her arm around Hatsumi, he immediately jumped up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You ask her." Akane said as she gently shifted Hatsumi into the arms of the man that she grew up to know as her brother.

"Hey baby, come to my room. We'll leave the two of them alone." He said as he looked down at her.

When Akane got into Kazama's room, she smiled and sighed. She looked at him with a smile on her lips as she walked into his arms. "I love you Shuji." She said.

"Love you too Akane." He said before he carefully placed his hands on her swollen belly. "And I love our baby." He said before he bent his head down to kiss her.

"I missed you." She said as she allowed him to lead her to his bed to sit.

"I missed you too." He said with a smile. That smile soon disappeared as he processed everything that had happened in the past 15 minutes.

"What happened to your sister?" he asked.

"Oh that." Akane said. "She and Ryoki broke up. She told him how much she was sick and tired of him telling her what to do."

"Well that's good that she finally stood up for herself."

"But she's totally confused since she saw Shinogu. She doesn't know if she made the right decision about breaking it off with Ryoki."

"She did the right thing." Kazama said. "Trust me."

"I will." She said as she sighed and snuggled up closer to her love.

In the living room, Shinogu and Hatsumi sat quietly on the couch. He has his arms wrapped around her as she silently cried on his chest.

"I'm sorry for not calling before." She said when her tears had subsided.

"I don't care. Just tell me what's making you so sad." He said as he stroked the back of her head, enjoying the soft silky strands of hair against his hand.

"I broke it off with Ryoki." She said.

"How come?" he asked, hoping that she wouldn't say it was because of his confession.

"It's because I thought about what you said, and I saw all the things that I was cowering from that Ryoki." Hatsumi said.

"So why did you come to me?" He asked.

"Because you make me feel safe." She tilted her head upwards, "… I also realized that I love you. Maybe not in the way you love me, but you've always protected me. You're not only my brother, you're here, now." She said, whispering as tears flooded her eyes once more.

"Shh… It's okay, I'm here for you. Just close your eyes and forget all you worries." He said soothingly.

The two fell soundly asleep in each other's arms, dreaming what could be and what would be.

**A/N: Dude, I just got Hot Gimmick 10, and HOLY SHIT! OMG I was so shocked yet happy at the same time. I hope you guys like this chapter and let you know that once the net is hooked up in my house… Mmm, I'm eating lime sherbet… and ginger ale. Read and Review. Do it cause you love me. Kay? **

**A/N: Okay, so I'm finally updating. You guys should be so happy! I've been really sick lately, and recently had my knee drained of fluid… I fell and landed on it… rather tripped over a bag in class, but moving on. I've been really sick, and can't seem to build my immune system back up so I keep coming down with colds and shit. It's quite draining, so I hope you'll forgive me for not updating. But I did put some time in this when I was feeling operationable. Please read and review!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Teri Baumer**


	5. The News Update

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick, Miki Aihara does.**

**Hey guys. I hope you're excited about this chapter! I mean really, I'm updating so soon. Well actually, at the moment, I don't have the internet on my computer, but I had to stop because the UPS guy just came and dropped off my DSL modem (even though I already have a DSL modem, Verizon is being a butt and making us buy their modem.) But yeah, now that I'll have the net, I'll be updating more, which means I expect a lot more reviews.**

When Hatsumi awoke the next morning, she felt safe and secure. The warmth that enveloped her was so soft and delicious. It took her some time to realize where that radiant heat was coming from. It was definitely coming from Shinogu.

She tried to shift her body, but steel bands kept her in place. She had to smile to herself. He was indeed keeping his promise about keeping her safe. After moments of struggling, she was able to free her arms from his grasp and shift her torso towards him. She had never really realized how handsome he was. His dark brown hair falling over his face, making it so his eyes were curtained. She was so shocked when her heart began to race, that her body jerked in some kind of shudder. She was thankful that he didn't wake up. But what was that strange feeling still coursing through her blood. Was just looking at him, and listening to him breathing enough to set her off? Apparently so. She was so new to all these emotions, that she didn't know what to do but run. That was what she was best at in life. Running away.

She made sure not to wake him up, and she slowly made her way to the doorway when to her surprise, Akane stepped out from the bathroom.

"Oh, hey sleepy head." She said with a smile as she placed her hands on her swollen stomach.

"Uh, hey." Hatsumi said, embarrassed that she had been caught by her little sister.

"Why in such a hurry?" she asked.

"No reason." She said, lying, and avoiding her sister's glare.

"Uh huh, sure… I bet you're nervous because you feel some chemistry between you and Shinogu, eh?"

"Shut up."

"I was right!" Akane clapped to herself. She then grabbed her sister by the wrist and dragged her into the Kazama's room. "He's gone to get some grub." Akane explained. "You know it's almost noon." She said with a glee smile.

"Noon?" Hatsumi asked as she gaped at her sister.

"Yeah, Kazama and I didn't want to wake you two." She said.

"I don't know if I should be happy or not."

"You can thank me later when you realize how you feel. Then you can praise me!" Akane fluttered her eye lashes at her sister until they both burst out in laughter.

"You're such a goon." Hatsumi said when she finally got her breath back.

"Well I know, but It's so fun to be!" Akane said as she sat on the bed, where she and Kazama had showed each other their love for one another.

"So why did you drag me in here?" Hatsumi asked as she sat herself on the floor.

"I wanted to ask you why you were trying to run away."

"I wasn't." she said lamely.

"You were indeed."

"I just got scared I guess."

"Scared of what?" Akane asked.

"Scared of what those emotions were." Hatsumi said, feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

"What kind of emotions?" Akane asked as she tilted her head to one side.

"The heat flowing through my body when I watched him sleep. The nervousness that seemed to shock me."

Akane smiled at her sister. "Honey, I am not going to ruin this for you. You're going to just have to figure it out by yourself." And with a sigh, she stood up, got her balance and smiled. "Now, how would you like to go to my doctors appointment?"

"For the baby?" Hatsumi asked, a little confused at how her sister changed the subject so quickly.

"Well duh." Akane said.

"Okay."

Akane left a note for the boys, and then she and Hatsumi were off to the OBGYN. When they arrived, Akane checked in and then took a seat.

"So what is it that they're going to do?" Hatsumi asked.

"Well they're going to take my weight, measure my stomach, and then check the baby's heart rate and check to see if it's doing okay."

"So can we find out today if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Yeah. I've been able to get it done for the past month, but every time they try and get a clear view, the baby shies away."

Giggling, Hatsumi hugged her sister. "I love you Akane. I think you're so brave to be going through such a big thing in life."

"Thanks." She said with a smile as she hugged Hatsumi back.

"Ms. Narita." The nurse called…

Both Hatsumi and Akane stood and followed the nurse into the examination room. Hatsumi watched in awe as they took down data. She was captivated when she watched the black and white images of what was her niece or nephew. "So what is it doctor?" Hatsumi asked.

"Well, it seems the baby is cooperating today… it seems that you will be having a baby girl." Akane and Hatsumi both squealed with delight. The doctor took down some more data and then wiped off Akane's stomach.

"Everything seems to be in tip top shape. Here are the forms to check out, and make sure to schedule an appointment for next month."

"I will, thanks doctor." Akane said as she took the forms.

The two girls left with smiles on their face. Out of habit, Akane reached for her cell phone to check her messages. There were several from their mom. She listened to them and stopped. "Mom _and _Dad want us to come home immediately."

The two girls hurried over to the complex. Hatsumi was nervous and afraid that she might bump into Ryoki, but thankfully there was no sign of him.

When they got in, their parents sat them down. "We've got some bad news." Their dad said.

"What is it?" Hatsumi asked.

"We're being relocated to Osaka." Their father said.

"But that's not fair!" Akane said as she stood up fast.

"That's not all." Their mother said. "We've talked with Shinogu and Kazama, and they said that it's fine if you two move in with them. I know how important it is for you to be around your friends. If it's okay with you, your father and I would like to take Hikaru along to Osaka and leave you girls here. It would be easier financially too."

The two girls sat quietly. They turned and looked at one another before smiling. "It's fine." Akane said.

"I'm okay with it." Hatsumi said. She smiled lovingly at her parents. "But will we be in contact with you?"

"Frequently." Their mother said as she came and sat by her daughters.

"It's a good thing you said yes." Their dad said.

"Why is that father?" Hatsumi asked.

"Shinogu and Kazama have already picked up your stuff."

They all started laughing. They had decided that they would have a farewell dinner that night. They went out and ate delicious Tempura and Soba Noodles. When they were done, they all hugged farewell before heading off to their new residence.

When they got their, Kazama was in the den ready to greet them. "Hey girlies! Welcome home!" he said.

"Guess what!" Akane said as she rushed over.

"What!" He asked as he held her at arms length.

"We're having a GIRL!" she said, her eyes glowing with happiness.

"No way!" he exclaimed, holding her tightly to him. "I'm going to have a little princess!" he said. "We're going to!" he said, correcting himself.

When they were done with their lovey dovey moment, Kazama told them since he and Akane were to be married and expecting a baby, that they were to have the master bedroom. They'd set up the nursery in there later. Which left only one room left. Kazama said that he hoped that Hatsumi wouldn't mind sharing a room with Shinogu. It wouldn't be like they'd be sharing a bed.

"I guess." She said quietly. Her mind was going crazy with the fear of her emotions flowing through her.

"Ready for bed?" Shinogu asked as he came out of **_their_** room.

**A/N: Okay here we go, and a slight cliffy. I hope you enjoy this chappie. I'm only up this early, as in 5am b/c I woke up around 3:30am w/ knee pain. So I decided to be productive and said "let's update your stories"**

**Though I'm thoroughly pissed at fanfiction now. They deleted my other account with my "Al Bhed Princess" and now all my data is gone. I mean I don't have my old computer anymore. I wasn't prepared for this. SOBS. But I went and saved all my other important documents. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE THE OTHER STORIES LIKE MY FRUITS BASKET AND MY TOPSY TURVY LOVE SOON. **

**Love you!**

**Teri Baumer**


	6. Good Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick… Miki Aihara does… she is indeed an absolute genius…**

"Ready for bed?" Shinogu asked as he came out of **_their_** room.

Hatsumi hesitated, unsure if she should be sharing a room with a man that she was still legally related too, and a man that she had strange feelings for.

"Uh, not quite yet…" she said, trying desperately to find some excuse… She realized that she wasn't dressed for bed. "I need to go and change." She said, as she ran and grabbed some clothes before running to the bathroom.

While Hatsumi was busy dressing, Akane approached Shinogu, with a very sly expression on her face. "Hey, Hatsumi is nervous about sharing a room with you. And well, Kazama was lying about there being 2 beds." She shook her head. "So you'll be sharing the large queen bed." She said. She smiled before patting Shinogu on the back. "Good luck tiger."

When Hatsumi appeared, dressed in her night gown, she stopped, eyes bugged out, and mouth open. She was greeted by the room, with a large queen sized bed. "Uh, Shinogu, why is there only one bed?" Hatsumi asked when she finally got her head on her shoulders.

"Uh, apparently Kazama was joking about us having 2 beds." He said. "But I am fine sleeping on the floor." He said. "I have the sleeping bag out."

She sighed. She knew she shouldn't make him sleep on the floor. It wasn't like they were going to have sex. It was just sleeping in the same bed. "It's okay Shinogu. It's fine." She said, as she dropped her bag and sat on the edge of the bed. She pulled down the covers before crawling in. She was sitting up, and was now staring at her hands. "Shinogu… we're family, so it's okay to share a bed." She said.

He nodded and silently crawled into bed. "Good night Hatsumi."

It took both of the some time before they finally drifted off to sleep. When morning came, both Hatsumi and Shinogu were shocked to find themselves tangled together by the bed sheets, and their legs.

"Uh… Shinogu… could you possible let me go?" Hatsumi asked quietly.

Pretending to not hear her, he brought her closer to him, resting his chin on top of her head. "Mmm… not yet." He said sleepily. "I don't want to ever let you go."

Stunned, Hatsumi shifted to glimpse at Shinogu. She was shocked at how beautiful he looked. His hair was mussed, and there was a dusting of new beard on his face. He looked so peaceful and content. Without even thinking, Hatsumi gently traced a delicate finger over the angels of his face. She gently brushed aside a way ward strand of hair by his temple. She then found herself gazing at his mouth. Instinctively her body gravitated towards him.

Shinogu woke to a nice warmth surrounding him. He didn't want to open his eyes. He just wanted to continue holding her in his arms. He never wanted to let her go again. He felt like he was in heaven. It was as if there was an angel, caressing him. He felt the warmth touch his lips. Without much thought, he complied, and kissed back. It was timid at first, but soon their lips were gliding against one another, exchanging sudden gasps of pleasure.

She had never felt this way before. Not with Azusa nor Ryoki. This feeling heated her blood, seemed to burn within her. She felt her lower abdomen tighten, and a tugging sensation below. She felt like this is where she was to belong. She felt loved, and passionate. **_Passionate?_** She snapped her eyes open, and struggled to break the kiss. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She sat up, her back erect, her hands covering her mouth. Her eyes were wide open, yet still clouded with the passion that she and Shinogu had just shared.

"Hatsumi?" he asked, as he slowly sat up. He could see that she was shocked. He was surprised when she turned to stare at him. He was even more surprised when she opened her mouth. "Shinogu… I'm so sorry." Was what came out in a strained whisper.

"Hatsumi?" he asked once more. "Are you okay?" He watched as she nodded yes, then no.

"I don't know." She said quietly.

"You don't need to apologize." He said. "It just happened." He said soothingly.

"But, we are related." She said. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, like a puppy dogs. "This isn't right?" she asked, hoping for an answer that she could accept.

"It is right." He said as he gently brought her against his chest. "I'm annulling the adoption. We were never related by blood any ways." He said. He stroked her hair, and held her close. "It's okay." He said again. "I'm here for you." He brought them both down on the bed, and he held her, his chin upon her head. He just let her ponder it all before they decided on doing anything drastic.

"Shinogu." Hatsumi asked after a long lapse of silence.

"Hmm?"

"When will the annulment be done?" she asked.

"Soon… like a week." He said.

"Oh, okay." She said as she hugged him closer.

"Why, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's just…" she trailed off, hiding her head against his chest. "I, just need you." She said at last. "I need, and want you." She said in a barely audible whisper.

He couldn't believe his ears. His dreams were coming true. But at the risk of frightening her, he wouldn't act on his urges. He knew better than that. "I do too." He said. "But let's wait." He kissed her softly on the nose.

They continued to embrace each other, and after time, they both drifted off to sleep once more.

**A/N: Okay Short chapter, but I know you guys will enjoy it. Lots of fluff! Sorry I've been a fuddy duddy about updating. I mean I DO have a computer and NET… but I've been lazy… ( forgive me!**

**Please review! I know you have already read this if you're down here!**

**Teri Baumer**

**PS Don't forget to check out my 4 new fics. I'll be writing 2 Full Moon wo Sagashite stories… One with Mitsuki and Eichi pairing, and the other Mitsuki and Takuto pairing. **

**I'll also be writing a Xenosaga story and an Advent Children story… So keep an eye out. It won't be all at once though. I need to work on my other stuff! **


	7. Prince Charming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick, the fabulous Miki Aihara does!**

**note Sorry for not updating recently… I feel so bad! I have been really busy, and just not organized, and well, I'm sorry for making you wait. I also on April 17th had knee surgery so the past 3 weeks I've been healing and trying not to stress myself out. So yes, I am back and will try to avidly update as I should!**

**LEMON WARNING! YES THEY WILL FINALLY DO IT! ISN'T THAT GREAT! IT WILL BE EXPLICIT, THIS THE REASON WHY THIS FIC IS RATED M. SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SKIP OVER IT.**

* * *

After seven agonizing days, Shinogu finally received the letter of confirmation that he was not longer the son of the Narita's. He was now to be Shinogu Aihara. To celebrate this new and wonderful occasion, he found Kazama and told him that he and Akane were to vamoose because he and Hatsumi were going to spend the weekend together, alone! Kazama understood, and informed Akane about it. She had no apparent objections, and waddled out with Kazama. They were planning on going to a hot spring where they could soak in a relaxing bath together.

Once those two were gone, Shinogu cleaned up the place, and got started cooking. He had already set up a nice table with candles and nice table wear. He had prepared some zesty spaghetti and meatballs, which were Hatsumi's favorite, along with some garlic bread.

When Hatsumi arrived back, she noticed that the house was dim, and that there was candle light. She was even more surprised to find Shinogu in a polo shirt, and khaki's holding a bouquet full of red lilies. The only thing she was capable of doing was walking to him, with this shocked look upon her face. "Shinogu, what is the occasion?" she asked as she accepted the flowers. She smiled as she smelled them.

"The annulment is complete." He said with smile. "I thought we should celebrate it tonight, just the two of us." He said with gentle and mouth watering smile. He gently guided her to the table where the food was set. She gaped again, and looked up at him, her eyes wide. "You even made me my favorite food?" she said. "I should be the one cooking for you." She said.

He just smiled and told her to eat. They talked and laughed, told each other about their day and when they were finally done, they headed to the bedroom. He said he had a present for her.

As she sat on the bed, quite relaxed, and warm inside, she watched Shinogu walk around searching for whatever it was he wanted to give her. When he came back to her, he had a square box, a bit larger than a deck of cards. He handed it to her, and watched with anxious anticipation as she opened it up. She lifted up a beautiful bracelet with a single glittering charm, in the shape of a star. She smiled up at him as he carefully put the bracelet on her wrist. "I'll give you a charm every week to show you how much I love you." He said.

Hatsumi looked down at the bracelet and noticed that it wasn't your ordinary charm links. It had tiny ones that looked like it could hold up to fifty charms. She gaped at him as he sat next to her.

"I love you Hatsumi." He said. "I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I remember praying at the shrine, asking why I had to fall in love with my sister. Then one day, it came to me. Annul the adoption and try my best to be with you." He smiled at her.

"I never knew." She said quietly.

"I know, I kept it from everyone." He said softly. "But I can't help but feel that way I do about you." He said as he gazed down into her eyes. He watched as she wet her lips, and gaze back up into his warm brown eyes. "I want to show you in every way how much I love you." He said as he carefully bent his head down and brushed his lips softly against hers.

There was a spark between them when their lips made contact. It was as if someone turned on some switch inside of her that made her _feel_ so tingly inside.

She brought her hands up his chest and brought them around his neck as she kissed him, enjoying the feel of his hot lips sliding against hers. When she felt the tentative probing of his tongue against her lips, she gave him access to her mouth, their tongues mingling together, like some kinda of exotic dance.

Before she could really comprehend what was going on, the two of them were naked on the bed, Shinogu's large, rough hands fondling her small breasts. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed by their size, and had tried to hide them from him, but he had kissed her hands and told her how beautiful she was, and that her body was perfect.

She had never before imagined that she could feel so hot, and electrified, but with his hot lips caressing her body, she felt as if she were sizzling. The tugging in her lower region of her body was dangerously strong, making her shudder with every tough he gave her.

Once he could barely hold back anymore, he pulled out square foil packet, and opened it carefully, to insure that he didn't break what was inside. He sat up and put the condom on his quite large member. When he looked down at Hatsumi, he could see her eyes were huge, and dark. He bent down and kissed her, and whispered words into her mouth as they kissed that it would be okay. He heard her moan back an okay before he wedged his knee between her legs. He lifted her hips up and as gently as he could, he eased himself inside her wet, hot folds. He slid in, feeling her tightness surrounding him. Shortly after, he ran into her barrier. He kissed her and caressed her until she was arching up into him before he entered her with one intense thrust, breaking her barrier and making her moan out. He felt her tense up, but when he felt her relax, he began to slide himself slowly in and out of her.

To his surprise he felt Hatsumi wrap her legs behind his own, to give him more access to her. He heard her cry out in pleasure, could feel her tighten around him, driving him crazy. He could vaguely heard the soft sound of the metal charm hitting the bracelet each time he entered her. His thrusts began to get stronger, harder, and faster, which apparently wasn't any issue for Hatsumi since she matched his every movement, clinging to him.

Feeling hot all over, Hatsumi felt that tugging turn into yanking and then something stronger, before it broke making everything inside her explode as she tightened around Shinogu and arched up, screaming out her pleasure. She felt him climax, and groan out an I love you.

When the two broke through that nice haze of oblivion, they were still clinging to each other. Shinogu carefully exited her, and took the condom off and tossed it in the trash bin by the bed. He then wiped himself off, just to be safe. He then turned back to Hatsumi, and nuzzled her neck, as he told her how much he loved her, until they both were asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N: Woot, I'm done! I hope you liked it. I know it was less explicit than I usually have, but I wanted to be considerate… and because I have 3 other stories to update. But I tried my best, and I know all you Shinogu Hatsumi fans are happy! Please read and review!**

**Teri Baumer**


End file.
